Disc screens may be used in the materials handling industry for processing large flows of materials and removing certain items of desired dimensions and or shapes. In particular, disc screens may be configured to classify, sort, separate or otherwise distinguish between what may be considered debris or residual materials versus recoverable commodities. Different industries have multitudes of uses for these materials; and what is considered recoverable can vary according to geographical location and the particular application for the screen. The separable materials may consist of soil, aggregate, asphalt, concrete, wood, biomass, ferrous and nonferrous metal, plastic, ceramic, paper, cardboard, or other products or materials which may be recognized as having a relatively lower recoverable value throughout consumer, commercial and/or industrial markets.
The industry standards for known disc screens have primarily been directed to three major areas of design related to the equipment used in the material sorting systems. These include the frame and drive system, the shaft design, and the disc design.
Additionally, known disc screens may be configured to classify material in two distinct ways. A first method of classifying materials may be based on relative size. For example, the disc screen may be configured to separate undersized materials, which may range between one-fourth inches to twelve inches, from oversized materials.
A second method of classifying materials may be based on physical characteristic. For example, known disc screens may be configured to separate two-dimensional objects, such as Old Corrugated Cardboard (OCC), newsprint, office paper, and other fiber materials, from three-dimensional objects, such as plastic jugs, metal containers, and other objects. Material sorting systems may combine multiple methods of classifying material at various stages of processing the material flow.
In known material separation systems, the discs are either welded to the shaft or fastened using bolts or compression fittings. If the discs are fastened on, replacement can be expensive and time consuming; however, the shaft can be reused for a longer period of time. If the discs are welded on, then the entire shaft may require periodic replacement.
Reconfiguring a material processing system to alter the method(s) of separating materials, and/or replacing one or more parts of the equipment due to component failure or wear, may affect the efficiency of operation and add increased costs while the system is not operating. Additionally, worn-out equipment may need to be disposed of or otherwise stored after its useful life is over.
This application addresses these and other problems associated with the prior art.